The Bachelorettes and Bachelors too
by Twilight ISN'T the best
Summary: Chris and the producers of Total Drama Island were watching 'The Bachelorette' when they had an idea. An idea that could turn the TDI/A/tM world upside-down! A Total Drama version of The Bachelor and The Bachelorette!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone, this is Twilight ISN'T The Best (read my profile for details), but you can call me Liv.

As you might have noticed, this is another starring you thingie. I had an idea in my head, and I just had to go for it.

As a twist, I'm going to have specific rules, and a twist.

* * *

First off, this story is about 10 girls and 10 guys hooking up. I'm breaking up the two most popular TDI couples (Gwen + Trent and Courtney + Duncan) for this story simply because I feel like it. I don't have anything against those pairings, but they don't work for this story. [The idea is that Chris and the producers saw how popular shows like 'The Bachelor' and 'The Bachelorette' are, and decided to do a Total Drama version. They called forth a whole bunch of girls (some from TDI, some not) and a whole bunch of guys (some from TDI, some not) to be on the show and create romantic drama!]

Secondly, you can submit a guy and a girl.

Now, here are the OFFICIAL rules.

1) You cannot be related to any of the original characters, but you may be related YOUR characters may be brother and sister.

2) NO MARY/GARY-SUES! I CANNOT stress this enough! If you google "Mary-Sue litmus test" and run your character through the test, it'll tell you if your character is part of the Sue family.

3) Your character has to be original! The only exception is if they were submitted, but not accepted, to a story.

4) Be VERY descriptive! Anyone who just lists five or six words for "Personality" will not be accepted.

5) Don't make a carbon copy of one of the original characters... just don't.

6) Copy and Paste the phrase: "Knowledge is power, and power corrupts. Study hard and be evil!" to the bottom of your review, just to see if you're paying attention and reading the rules!

7) Please don't just randomly pick a name for your character! Have their name relates to them somehow, like a tomboy named Charlie or something.

8) If your character is able to run fast, play guitar, do math in a second, kill people without blinking, and has naturally purple eyes, they will not only not be accepted, but they will be made fun of on the next chapter. You can submit a Mary/Gary-Sue as a joke, and I'll laugh, but don't submit a perfect character for real.

9) Delete everything I added in the parenthesis on the form, please! :)

* * *

Okay, now that all of the heavy stuff is out of the way, here's the form! PM me if you have any questions on the form, so you don't waste your review. Everything with a * by it is optional.

-

**PART ONE:**

Name:

Age (16-19):

Gender:

Label (What everyone calls them in school and why):

Their motto:

Favorite color:

Favorite flower:

Personality:

Talents/Skills:

Strongest quality:

Worst quality:

Likes:

Favorite Possession and why:

How would they react if someone were to take this possession:

How would they react if someone complimented this possession:

Dislikes:

*Medical conditions/allergies:

Fear and why:

How do they react to their fear:

**PART TWO:**

Hair color/texture/style:

Eye color/shape:

Skin tone:

*Blemishes (acne, moles, etc.):

Body (Muscular, lanky, chubby, tall, etc.):

*Make-up:

*Tattoos/piercings:

Everyday clothes:

Formal clothes (they will make their first appearances in these):

Swimwear:

Night clothes:

*Athletic clothes (if any difference):

*Accessories (Hats, jewelery, gloves, etc.):

How they feel about their body (self-conscious, confident, etc.):

**PART THREE:**

Treatment of other contestants upon arrival:

Out of the TDI characters, who is your character most interested in (you might not be paired with them, but this is necessary):

Why:

How would they act around this person pre-dating:

How would they act around this person post-dating:

How does your character flirt:

How does your character react to being flirted with:

Who would they befriend:

How would you act around them:

Who would they not like at all:

How would you act around them:

Would your character's personality change for any reason during this show (due to confidence-boosting, hatred, or other things):

**Part Four:**

Past (friends, family, ect.)

Audition Tape (_mandatory_):

Anything else I've missed?:

* * *

WHEW, that was LONG!

Thanks for taking the time to submit your characters!

Remember, you get to choose who you're paired up with in the next chapter!

:)

Now click that button, the one right there! Here, I'll point to it... kind of.

\/


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone, I've got all my characters!**

**Please pick the top three characters you would like to be paired with. This gives me a good idea of, well, everything. Don't get angry if your character seems to express an interest in someone you didn't want them to be paired with because that will happen a lot. Remember, this story is all about these characters finding love.**

**PS: I was going to add Trent, but decided to have him be a co-host instead. You can be paired with him if you want, because I want him to have a romance too, and Gwen no longer likes him.**

**

* * *

**

**First Off: The Ladies**

Name: Carrie Blackwell

Age (16-19): 19

Gender: Female

Label: Lard Ass

Name: Courtney DeSonne (I just picked last names for the TDI campers)

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Label: CIT

Name: Gwen Armstrong

Age: 16 (17 in a week)

Gender: Female

Label: Weird Goth Girl

Name: Heather Chen (I, like most people, think she's Asian)

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Label: Queen Bee

Name: Star James

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Label: Drama Queen

Name: Aria Leroy

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Label: The Songbird

Name: Isis Schneider

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Label: The Insecure

**Now For The Chaps (guys)**

Name: Russell Figgins

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Label: Senator

Name: Duncan Silver

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Label: Juvie Kid

Name: Andrew LeBlanc

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Label: The French Wannabe

Name: Justin Elis (There's a specific reason for him being on the show)

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Label: Mr. So-Hot_It-Burns-Your-Eyes

Name: Toby Barker (I couldn't resist, he'd be so funny to write about)

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Label: Devious Prankster

Name: Todd Balgaire

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Label: Flirty Trickster

Name: Ezekiel

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Label: Sexist? (I've decided to take a different direction with Zeke, son don't be fooled by what you saw him say in the first season)


	3. Theme Song

**Here's the intro video, I hope you like it! I'm almost done with the first real chapter (which introduces the girls), so I should have it posted either today or sometime next week (I'm going on a trip with my Brother and Dad this weekend).**

**PS: If anyone has a suggestion for a different title for this story, I'd really love to hear it, because the one I have right now I really don't like much.**

**Theme song: Walkin' On Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves**

* * *

_Oh! Ohhhh yeah! _

Aria is standing on a stage singing while Trent plays guitar and Star is dancing. Star gives Aria a look, then lightly bumps her to the side with her hip and continues dancing, now front and center.

Aria glares at Star, then bumps her back and takes canter stage again.

_I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure_

Trent looks nervous as the girls continue bumping each other and smiles when he realizes the camera is on him. He looks out into the crowd and sees Gwen, then looks away quickly as she glares at him.

_And I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door_

Gwen rolls her eyes and walks away from the crowd of people around the stage. She runs into (literally runs into) Heather. Heather stands up and shoots a snide remark at Gwen, who rebounds with her famous glare and some smart-ass remark. Heather is about to respond when Andrew shows up, offering her a rose and kissing her hand. Heather pulls her hand back, looking disgusted, and stalks off, Andrew trailing behind her.

_Now everytime I go for the mailbox , gotta hold myself down_

Gwen smiles and continues walking down the hallway she is in. She walks past a room in which two people are shouting. She looks inside to see Duncan and Courtney yelling and pointing toward Ezekiel, who is clutching a flower and looking as if he weren't there. Courtney yells something, then turns to Zeke and says something in a much quieter voice. She grabs him by the wrist and pulls him out of the room. He has a huge grin on his face, like he's won something.

_Cos I just wait till you write me your coming around _

Gwen shrugs and walks away as Duncan leans against the wall with a look of complete anger on his face, but slight sadness in his blue eyes as he looks out the door Courtney just exited.

_I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
and don't it feel good!! _

Gwen walks onward and stops for a moment to talk to Isis, who laughs quietly as her friend tells her about what she just say. Gwen waves and continues her walk. She walks past the kitchen. Inside the kitchen is Carrie, who is laughing loudly while she ices a cake, powdered sugar and all manor of powdery cooking ingredients covering her face and thick curls.

_Hey , alright now  
and don't it feel good!!  
hey yeah _

Russell is standing over the stove with a pot of something also. He looks over at Carrie and says something, causing her to blush. Toby is standing near the two of them with a pie in his hands, laughing at whatever Russell just said.

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true_

Toby walks out of the kitchen with his pie, and continues down the hall. he stops outside a room, presumably another contestant's room, and cracks it open, placing the pie on the door so whoever opens the door will get a face-full of pie. He walks away, cackling to himself. Justin appears outside the door to his room, looks at the cackling Toby and shrugs. He opens the door and is hit on the head with the pie, which is filled with rocks.

_and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you_

Justin wipes some pie-covered rocks from hsi eyes and looks around. He stalks down to the kitchen where Russell and Carrie are still cooking. He starts yelling, and Russell says something right back, keeping a cool, level-headed mood. Justin turns toward Carrie, looks her up and down, then says something, motioning toward her voluptuous curves (hey, it's more to love!). Carrie's eyes fill with tears and she runs off. Russell says something more to Justin and advances on him, a fist raised.

_now I don't want you back for the weekend  
not back for a day , no no no  
I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay_

The screen fades to black, then shows a dimly lit room with all the contestants in it, sitting down on comfy couches talking to each other. theyall abruptly look up, then wave.

_woah yeah!  
I'm walking on sunshine , wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woooah  
and don't it feel good!! _

The show's logo shows up on the screen. The logo? A giant rose that explodes, and from the smoke emerges the words "Total Bachelor and Dramatic Bachelorettes" in cursive.

Trent shows up in front of the logo and blows a kiss.


	4. The Bachelorettes

**Here's the intro for the girls! Sorry it took so long to get posted, I got back from *THE NAME OF THIS PLACE IS SECRET* yesterday and didn't feel like updating.**

**Oh well, least I'm updating now, right?!?**

**PS: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Thanks to all of you who entered the story, too, because you rock! Every single one of you!**

**IMPORTANT: If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes LET ME KNOW! It will haunt me forever if I leave one in.**

* * *

It was a Monday.

Trent moodily looked out of his window inside The Bachelor Dorms, focusing on the blinding glare of the sun on the deep blue water.

"I hate Mondays." He said, letting his sweaty forehead rest against the glass pane. He heard the door open, but made no movement acknowledging the visitor, who was most assuredly Chris MacLean.

"Dude," He was right: Chris. "time to go." Trent turned ans saw the host pointing toward the white door out of Trent's room.

Once the producers and Chris decided on an idea for their new Total Drama show, they decided Chris wasn't the right guy for the job as host. Chef was obviously not a very good choice, and Bridgette and Geoff were too busy working on a "Where Are They Now" show. That left Trent, Cody, and a new kid by the name of Dosko. Obviously Cody wouldn't make a good choice because all the girls would be falling all over him rather than the Bachelors, and Dosko put in a request to work with Beth, who would be gone during most of the season, so they chose Trent.

Chris wasn't very happy about the arrangement, but with a few bribes and the promise of a show all to himself, he agreed to be a guest-host, arriving periodically throught the season to help Trent.

"I'm coming, Chris." Trent said, prying his head sweating head from the glass.

* * *

Trent stood alone on a brand new dock in front of the two buildings where contestants would be staying. He'd be forced into a pair of black dress pants, a fancy white shirt, and a tux jacket. Needless to say that, in the glaring sun, this outfit was making him sweat so much he could lose 20 pounds.

"Hey, I'm Trent. You may know me from shows like Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, where I was known for my crush on Gwen, my guitar playing, and loving the number nine." He grimaced and squinted slightly to see the Que cards a man next to the camera was holding up. "Well, I still play guitar, and I still love nine, but Gwen and I are no more, which you would know if you watched Total Drama Action."

He waited for the man to change his cards again, then sighed in annoyance when he dropped the cards. Finally he decided that he'd just forget about the cards and say whatever he wanted to (like Chris in many episodes of TDI and TDA). "So now I'm back hosting this show: Total Bachelor and Dramatic Bachelorettes!" He smirked. "Yea, the name is pretty lame, but the _show_is pretty cool. See, we're taking a few girls from TDI, and a few guys from TDI, and we're going to help them find true love. Joining them are a few all new teens!"

A loud **_HONK! _**interrupted him. "Oh, speaking of which, here come the ladies now" The camera pointed toward the approaching ship where you could see a few colorful dots that just had to be the girls.

The boat docked and the first girl off was a light-skinned girl with wavy brown hair and light pink lips. She was wearing a black pleated skirt and a red v-neck skirt. She walked up to Trent with her flip-flops _slap slap slap_ing against the wooden dock. "Hello, hello, hello, how are you?"

Trent held out a hand to shake which she quite excitedly accepted. "Hey, you must be Star." He noticed her eyes were a very dramatic dark moss green.

"Yep, and you're Trent. I swear, it's so cool to meet you! You remind me of Lucentio, who is a guy from this play I was in called 'The Taming Of the Shrew'." She batted her eyelashes. "I was Kate, the Shrew, of course."

"Shakespeare, huh? Very cool," He winked at her and she blushed. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, are you gonna let me introduce myself, or what?" Said the girl, who was carrying two bags, one considerably smaller than the other. She set the smaller one atop the larger one and rested a hand on her hip, letting out an exhausted sigh.

"Oh, go ahead." Star's left arm shot out toward Trent, her hands open as though she were wlecoming someone into a home rather than stepping aside to let two people talk.

The girl smiled and took two steps forward. She extended a lightly tanned hand to meet Trent's. "Hey, I'm Aria." She had hazel eyes and wore a purple tank-top with Bermuda shorts.

Trent smiled plesently as he shook the girl's hand. "Isn't an Aria a musical term?"

She smiled back. "Yea, a musical composition written for a solo voice usually found in an opera."

"Wow, you memorized the definition? Heh, so are you a singer?"

She nodded, strawberry blond curls trembling, then sang the answer with a voice that trilled like bells. "_I love to sing!_"

Trent stood with a funny look in his eyes for a moment, then realized he was still holding Aria's hand and let go. "Wow, it's cool to meet someone other than me who's into music."

"I'm into music, too!" Star said from a few feet away. "You have to sing in plays sometimes, and the lead character gets a solo more often than not." She sniffed in a slightly smug way, which she obviously met to be melodramatic. "And I'm the lead character more often than not."

Trent was smiling a half-smile with yet another funny look in his green eyes. "That's... cool." Aria waved good bye as the next girl arrived and walked over to Star. Trent couldn't tear his eyes from the girl with the gold flats and her beautiful blond curls, which cascaded down to the middle of her back.

When he turned back to see the girl who'd just arrived, he grimaced. "Heather,"

Star added something like "Oh my gawd, it's Heather! Than b-" before Aria silenced her with a hand over the actress's mouth. Star slapped a hand against Aria's mouth also, leaving the two to glare at each other.

Heather's hair had returned, but was considerably shorter, just barely falling to her chin. She had red lipstick, new skinny jeans, and her signature show-it-off red top. "Hello, Trent,"

He nervously let out two short 'ha ha's before leaning forward and whispering: "What are you doing here, I thought you didn't want to be on the show."

"I thought so, too." She said. "Believe me, if I had the choice I would be spending my summer with Mom and the rest of my loser family at our beach house in Malibu."

He put on a forced smile and tried not to vomit as they shook hands. It seemed that if you touched her, the Queen Bee's perfume rubbed off on you. It was a pleasant raspberry sent, but far too feminine for Trent.

"Hi," The next girl greeted. This girl was rather short, and quite chubby. She had a thick bush of curls that framed her sweet little face. "I'm Carrie Blackwell."

Star tried to say something, but it was muffled by Aria's hand. he was trying to pry the Song Bird's hand from her face as Trent greeted Carrie.

"Hey, Carrie, how're you?" Trent shook Carrie's hand, which seemed to be covered in some sort of powder. When he started smacking his hands against his black pants to get the powder off, Carrie apologized and told him it was flour.

"I'm a baker," She said as a way of explanation. "Sorry, Hon."

He looked at her. "Hon?"

She looked startled. "Oh, I'm sorry, is it okay if I call you that? I'm sorry if it isn't."

He held up his hands. "Wow, easy there! It's okay, it's just that no one's ever called me that before."

She blinked twice with her blue egg-shaped eyes, then blushed. "Okay," She walked over to stand next to Heather, who promptly walked away, not wanting to stand next to the 'fat one'.

A familiar CIT stepped onto the dock next in unfamiliar jean shorts and a clean white top. Her flip-flops made a _slap slap slap_ sound on the dock just like Star's.

Having succeeded in removing Aria's hand, Star walked up to Courtney. "Hi, Courtney, I'm Star."

The CIT smiled warmly and shook hands with the actress. "Um, hi."

"Ha ha, this is so cool." She then turned to a more serious tone. "So, I'm playing an overachiever in my school's next play, can you give me some pointers?"

Courtney looked confused, but answered affirmatively none the less, then moved on to shake hands with Trent. "It's good to see you, Trent, how have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Fine, thank you." She walked over to the other girls and stood there, back straight as a line, talking with Star, who had pulled both her and Carrie into a conversation.

Second-to-last to arrive was a pale girl with long, light brown hair reminiscent of caramel. She was smiling, but Trent could see the rnerves shining brightly through her jade green eyes.

"You must be Isis," He said, grasping her hand and shaking with her. She very quietly said 'yes', then cleared her throat and repeated herself. "It's good to meet you."

She smiled, the nerves visably lessening. "Nice to meet you... too." She looked as if she were planning on saying something more, but instead walked over to the other girls and was pulled into a rather one-sided conversation with Aria, who she politely listened to.

Finally came the one girl Trent was least happy to see, even less that Heather.

Gwen.

"Um, hey, Gwen." He nervously scratched the back of his head with one hand, holding out the other for her to shake.

She just barely touched his hand and quickly shook it. "Hi, Trent." She looked bored, with her usual frown set in place and a lazy look in her dark eyes. She was still in her usual black skirt and corset, boots _clunk clunk clunk_ing on the dock as she stood next to Heather.

"Ew, weird goth girl is here too? These producers have _no_ taste."

"For once, I agree with you." Said the goth, staring pointedly at the Queen Bee. Heather growled, and Gwen glared. Trent stood between the two for them and said: "Well, those are out ladies. After the commercial break, we'll introduce you to the guys!"


	5. The Bachelors

**I'm sorry for the long wait!**

**I have a few things to say. **

**FIRST OFF: If anyone here actually WATCHES shows like The Bachelor, do any of you have ideas for this story? I have a few, but no where near enough for the entire story, because the only bits of show like that I have seen came from The Soup, and Joel prefers to talk about guys with foot perferences over summarizing the episode.**

**SECONDLY: The reason I didn't update.... Well, I had the chapter written, but my internet was acting up, so I e-mailed the chapter to my friend (this was, mind you, my only copy of the docuement. I had no trace of what I had written left on my computer) and I told her my account info. She logged on, and tried to post the chapter, but apparently she didn't have her AntiVirus software turned on, and she had a virus (I think it was a worm, but I'm not sure) which crashed everything and distroyed her computer. A bit dramatic, but we fixed her computer. I found my docuement in her e-mail (YEAH! SCORE!) and now I'm posting it.**

**PS: I'm currently searching for a beta, so grammar and spelling errors: Beware!**

**A Note On Andrew's Accent: I'm kind of winging it with writing his accent. I've always wanted to write someone with a French accent, but I've never actually tried, so this is my first attempt. Please tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Trent was becoming fairly uncomfertable by this point.

He was sweating like a pig, and some woman who smelled like coffee had slathered a very thick layer of make up onto his face to hide his tomatoe-red skin. The worst thing was that he wasn't sure if it was the heat combined with his black clothes that was making him sweat, or if it was Gwen's presence combined with the fact the goth didn't seem to mind their break-up.

Needless to say, he was exstatic when the cameras were turned on once more and a boat in the distance was seen, signaling the arrival of the male contestants.

"We're rolling, Mr. Trent." The main camera man said. Trent smirked at the formality and looked directly into the camera.

"Welcome back," He stepped aside to let the camera get a good view of the girls. "Earlier, we met our lovely Bachelorettes Star," Star was flirtaciously waving, adding a small wink at Trent. Trent smiled at her, then continued.

"Aria," Aria politely waved and smiled, looking more at Trent than at the camera. Trent blushed a bit (though no one could tell through the many layers of foundation that were melting off his face as we speak) and waved slightly before noticing that Gwen was glaring at him. He stopped, then continued to introduce the girls.

"Carrie," The chubby girl stood looking at the camera for a moment befoer star nudged her and she gave a very energetic wave with one hand (tossing flour all about), the other dusting her bushy hair with flour (which was rather gummy due to the heat, which was making everyone sweat. Sweat mixed with dry flour equals a mess).

"Isis," Isis, waved shyly, looking down at her shoes rather than at Trent and the camera. Star stood behind her, put her hands on the girl's head, and made her look up, whispering in her ear to smile. Isis did so, and Star released her, waving once more before she walked away.

"And, joining us from Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action are Heather," Heather put her hands on her hips and glared at the camera. "Courtney," Courtney smiled a rather bubbly smile and waved sweetly. "And... Gwen." From his tone of voice when he said his ex girlfriend's name, Trent was still feeling awkward over the break-up. Gwen had a hand on her hip, glaring at Heather. She turned to face the camera, looking at Trent briefly, and waved being the only girl to say 'Hey'.

Trent blushed and wiped his black tux sleeve on his sweaty forehead, leaving the sleeve almost completely covered in the artificial skin coloring, and also leaving a very large red stripe of his skin showing on his forehead. A few of the girls were politely giggling while the others rolled their eyes at his silly 'look'.

Finally the boat upon which were the Bachelors arrived, and Trent sighed with relief. He face palmed, then looked at his hand, which was covered in make up, and knew that his face had a red hand print on it hwere he'd rubbed away the make up.

He wiped his hand on his black pants and turned to greet the guys. The first of many was a red-head with wide set brown eyes hidden beneath his bangs and skin that hinted working out in the sun. He had each ear pierced with three golden tear drop earrings.

He walked up to Trent and held out a hand, which Trent took. "Hey," He turned and looked at the girls, noticing Heather. He grinned, then sauntered over to her. "Hey, Queenie, how's it shakin'?"

She glared at him and responded with her favorite greeting: "Drop dead, you loser."

Star cut in as the boy began to say more. "Hi, I'm Star." She smiled at him from ear to ear.

He turned and looked at her, looking her up and down. "I'm Todd,"

Star giggled a bit, then ran a finger along his arms, which were covered with a long sleeve white shirt and a blue t-shirt. "Nice set of legs you've got there."

"Yea, the guys always tell me I'd be a knock-out in a mini skirt." The two laughed and Todd pondered a nickname for the girl.

Meanwhile, trent was greeting the next two guys to arrive. One was everyone's farvorite faux-hawked delinquent, Duncan, the other was a pale, lanky boy with short dirty blond hair and brown eyes that were set on Heather.

Trent stiffly shook hands with Duncan, remembering why the oger and Courtney had broken up. Gwen and Duncan had dated for a while after Total Drama Action, something Courtney and himself hadn't exactly been extatic about. Courtney had broken up with Duncan during the show because the strain of the competition was a bit too much for her. Trent understood this, and had gotten a little bit closer to Courtney after she was voted off. Some might even say they were friends.

Gwen had expressed an interest in Duncan, and Duncan had seconded this attraction. They dated, broke up, and Duncan started trying to win Courtney back.

Needless to say, Trent and Duncan weren't on good terms.

The punk'd teen sauntered over to Courtney and tried talking to her, but she 'harumph'ed and turned away.

Trent turned to the other boy. His facial features hinted at French ancestory, and this assumption was seconded by the foregin slur in his words when he greeted Trent. "Hey, you must be Andew LeBlanc." Trent said. He looked pointedly at the rose, then whispered: "What's with the flower?"

"Eet is for my Black-Haired Princess, Heather." He explained, looking at her with dreamy eyes. Trent's mouth was hanging open in awe.

"Um, you _do_ know she's evil, right?" Trent was not one to call people 'evil', but Heather was... well, she was mean!

Andrew looked back at the musician. "Zat is only ze outside, I feel she is much different on ze inside." Trent forced a smile and watched the boy walk over to the Queen Bee.

"Ah, bonjour ma belle princesse!" He said, offering her the rose.

Heather turned towards the boy, looked at him, looked at the rose, and turned away.

Andrew wasn't about to give up so easily. He moved to stand in front of her and held out the rose again with one hand, the other grasped Heather's hand an brought it to his mouth. "Oh, my Black-Haired Princess! For a moment I sought I had died and gone to 'eaven. Now I see zat I am very much alive, and 'eaven has been brought to me." He attempted to kiss her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Ugh, back off!" She had an expression of utmost disdain on her face, but he pressed on.

"Is your name Mickey, because you're so fine!" He thrust the rose in her face once more, and she tried to stalk off, but he followed. Once Heather noticed this, she began running.

Trent was so absorbed with watching the two that he didn't notice the rest of the guys arrive, and therefore missed out on his chance to greet them. They instead moved over to, you guessed it, the girls.

Toby Barker, a tall and muscular boy with shaggy black hair, said 'hi' quietly and stood a bit away from the others. Isis looked up and tried to catch his eyes, but looked away when he didn't return his glance. When she looked away, however, he looked up and smiled, then looked away just as she was looking up. He was slouching slightly, with a thoughtful expression on his face. Isis wondered what he was thinking about, seeing as his dark eyes held no hints. He had on a grey t-shirt with a black spiral displayed across the chest and a pair of blue jeans.

Russell Figgins was a tall boy, about 6'5", with slight muscles under his blue button-up shirt (which was open to reveal a grey muscle shirt) and blue jeans. He walked with a posture that demanded respect, and kept everyone at arms length. When Star and Carrie walked up to him to talk, he looked at the two of them with his striking blue eyes and politely said "hello".

Star, feeling rather like he uninterested, walked away. Carrie, however, stayed and inquired a bit more of him.

"So, I'm Carrie, what's your name?" She held out a flour-coated hand which Russell looked at a moment before shaking.

"I'm Russell," After she released his hand, he examined the sticky little balls of flour that were coating his hand. "You bake?"

"Um, yea, I-I do." She tried to wipe the flour off her hands and onto her pants with little sucess.

"I cook as well." He smiled faintly and she blushed.

-

The second-to-last teen to arrive was a toque-wearing kid with pasty skin and slight stubble.

"Hey, Zeke," Trent said, unsure of what to say to the sexist.

"Hello," He replied with a smile.

Trent shook hands with Zeke, then waited for the final Bachelor.

Zeke walked over to the other contestants, but they all glared at him. Even Aria frowned and shook her head in disgust. He sighed and sat all alone far from the others on the ground.

Finally _Justin_ arrived. He walked off the boat with his shirt off, his magnificent dark brown hair waving in the wind, his sparkling teeth making such a magnificent distraction that all the girls (and a few of the guys) let their mouths freely fall in awe.

"Hey, man, how's it goin'?" He inquired of Trent, who was suddenly very self-conscious of the red marks on his face.

"Pretty good, what about you?"

"Nonstop work; everyone wants me. You know how it is, modeling is in my blood." he motioned towards himself, then noticed Trent's face. "Um, did someone slap you?"

Trent chuckled in a forced fashion and covered his face. "No, I um, it's just really... It's nothing."

Justin smiled again and walked over to the girls. Aria and Star were the first to make it to him.

"Hi, Justin," Aria said, drool practically pouring from her mouth.

"Hey, _I_ saw him first!" Star said, pushing her to the side.

"Ladies, ladies, there's pleanty of me to go around!" Justin replied. The girls squeeled and each grabbed an arm.

Trent didn't seem nearly as happy to see Justin, and was grinding his teeth into dust while watching Aria hang all over him. He stomped loudly over to them and announced it was time to show everyone to their rooms.


	6. Roses and Roomies

**I felt the need to update after reading The Pink Rabbit's long (and MUCH appreciated) review. After I read that review, I plunged into this chapter bravely! By the way, I suggest you read her 'Starring You' story, even if you aren't part of it. Her characters, Cedric and Prissy, are HILARIOUS, and the story is very well written. I even went so far to favorite it!**

**I'll be reading whatever other reviews I get the day after I post this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: If anyone here actually WATCHES shows like The Bachelor, do any of you have ideas for this story? I have a few, but no where near enough for the entire story, because the only bits of show like that I have seen came from The Soup, and Joel prefers to talk about guys with foot preferences over summarizing the episode.**

**PS2: I don't have my notes on pairings with me right now, so I'm just winging it. And besides, no pairings are really going to be decided for sure until the very last episode!**

**WARNING: I was half-asleep while I typed this.**

**Next chapter: Disasters and Dates**

* * *

Trent tried very hard not to let himself touch the bright white walls of the hallway down which he was leading the Bachelorettes. He was sweating so badly he worried it might leave a stain. As it was, he was already very lucky that he didn't smell worse than Owen after he ate Chef's 'Devil's Spit Supreme Chili'.

He stopped at the end of the hall and stared at the door into the girls' suite feeling as though he might not come back alive.

"Ladies," He began. "There are four individual rooms in there, and seven of you. Obviously you're going to have roommates, but the producers requested I pick the roommates randomly rather than pre-planning it or letting you choose. So, while I think it would be better for you to choose, I'm going to pick by pulling two name out of this plastic bag at a time."

He pulled a plastic baggie from his tux jacket. It was inflated, and the inside had gotten so hot, steam had actually formed on the bag. Trent opened the bag pulled out two names. The slips of paper were rather wet and the letters were slightly blurred, but Trent could still read the names. "Room One goes to: Star and Aria."

Aria's eye began twitching and Star's hand flew to her forehead in the most melodramatic way possible.

"Are you _sure_you can't just let us choose our roomies? Please?" Star pleaded, now sitting on the floor with Trent's pant legs in her hands.

"Why? Do you have a _problem_ with me?" Aria inquired, hands on her hips, posture screaming 'cat fight'.

Star completely ignored her and continued her begging. "Please don't make me bunk with her! I'd rather bunk with Hea- Well, maybe not Heather, but someone else I don't like!"

Heather, being quite miffed already by unwanted attention from Andrew, was largely offended by that. "Well at least I'm not _flashing_ everyone."

Star blushed and stood up, pulling her skirt down to cover her previously exposed panties.

"But," Carrie began, an expression suggesting deep thought set in her face. "Didn't you flash Harold on Total Drama Island that one time?"

Gwen, Star, Aria, and even Courtney were smirking and giggling about that. The Queen B, however, was glaring at Carrie. "You're so dead, Fa-"

Trent intervened by stepping in-between the two. "Hey, guys, there's no need for that. Let's just get this over with, okay?" The two nodded, but Heather continued to glare and Carrie looked like she was about to wet herself in fear.

The sweaty host sighed and stuck his hand into the baggie once again. "Room Two goes to Courtney and," he bit his lip and shook a bit. "Gwen."

"Okay, there is _no way _I'm going to be roommates with that... that... with _her_." Courtney announced, pointing a finger at the goth. "She _stole _my boyfriend."

"Stole? I _stole _Duncan?" Gwen answered. Trent was face palming as they spoke, and decided to pick out the roomies while they fought, gettin' the hell outta dodge before they started throwing punches.

"_You_ were the one who broke up with him!"

"Only because he started liking _you_!"

"We were just friends until you dumped him."

"He had a crush on you, I know he did. You had your little 'Goth Girl Hooks' in him the second Total Drama Action started!"

Star made a move to interrupt them, but Heather held her back. the Queen B was rather enjoying the entertainment. Isis and Carrie gave each other a look and decided that this was something that needed to get out in the open.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Aria whispered to Trent, who was grimacing at the next two names in his hands.

"Do you know how?" Aria blinked twice, then grasped Courtney by the shoulders.

"Um, Courtney, I really don't think now is the time for this. I mean, if it's really that big of a deal, I'll let you stay in my room."

Courtney gave Gwen one last hard look, then turned away and thanked Aria.

"Whatever," Gwen muttered, rolling her eyes and turned back to Trent, waiting to see who got Room Three.

But Trent wasn't there.

Instead the slips of paper were tacked to the door, a small stain left with them from Trent's sweaty fingers. Aria, who was closest to the slips, grabbed the first two and announced them. "I guess Room Three goes to Heather and Carrie, then the last room goes to Isis." Heather grinned evilly at Carrie while the chubby girl squeaked and hid behind Isis.

* * *

Trent was leading the guys to their rooms now, once again trying not to touch the walls. He gave them the same spheal as he did before with the girls, and he pulled out an inflated baggie and began pulling names.

"Room One goes to Toby and Justin." Just was to busy checking his reflection in the doorknob to hear Trent, and Toby smiled a little, wondering what pranks he could pull on his favorite (not) pretty boy.

"Ezekiel and Andrew get Room Two."

"Ah, my friend," Andrew said, slapping a hand on the country boy's shoulder and pulling him close. "Zis will be great! I vill teach you everything I know about romancing wis ze ladies." He sighed contently and Zeke smiled at the fact someone was actually talking to him.

Trent gave the two of them a funny look (he wasn't the only one) and continued, glad that none of the guys were flipping out like the girls were. "Russell, you're bunking with..." Trent spat out the teen's name with disgust. "Duncan."

Russell looked at Duncan, asessing his persona. Duncan cracked his knuckles and grinned, imagining all the pranks he would try pulling on Russell.

"And, Todd, you get your room."

"Ha ha, I get a whole room to myself." Todd joked, punching Duncan in the arm.

"Damn, I wanted that room. A bit of alone time for when Princess and I hook up again." he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively and the two burst out laughing.

"How do you know Courtney wants to go courtin' with you?" Ezekiel said. The two stopped laughing for a moment, then started again.

"Okay, first off, I'm pretty sure no one's been 'Courtin' since the nineteen-hundreds." Duncan jested. "And second: Princess _totally_ wants me back! I mean, who else is she going to make out with? You?" A fresh crop of laughter started, and Zeke looked down at his feet.

"Vhy wouldn't she?" Andrew inquired. "I mean, zere is nothing wrong wis him!"

"Dude, he's a sexist, and he picks his nose."

"Oh," Andrew thought for about three seconds. "Zen ve will 'ave to work on zat so he vill vin her heart!" Andrew suddenly grabbed Ezekiel again. "Vorry not, my friend, I vill teach you all my best pick up lines, and ve vill work on ze nose picking."

"Um," Zeke began.

"Don't vorry, I know 'ow hard it vill be to quit."

By now Zeke was bright red, and Todd, Duncan, and Toby were laughing at him. Russell was glaring at the three gigglers, and Trent was feeling a bit sorry for Zeke.


	7. Interlude 1

**Hey, everyone, I'm glad you're reading this chapter! You wanna know why? Because the FIRST GUEST HOST/HOSTESS APPEARS IN THIS CHAPTER! The guest hosts/hostesses are characters that will appear periodically throughout the story to help Trent with "Challenges". They will be OC's created by my friends, other writers, and myself. **

**Guest Host: Bobbi Caush (pronounced "Cash") **

**Created by: Moi, Liv.**

**-**

**I'd like to thank** The Pink Rabbit**,** mbear**, and** Ishoko-San **for reviewing and making me a VERY happy camper. I'd also like to thank my anonymous reviewer,** Stacey 33**, for submitting a character. While this character (Peyton Sawyer) won't be a contestant, she _will_ be a Guest Hostess! I'd like to thank (last, but certainly not least) **ThisObsessionIsContagious** for writing her story 'Challenges Of Love' and inspiring this and future "Challenges". READ THAT STORY! **

**This chapter took a lot longer to write than usual because of language classes (French, if you must know), and because of it's length. If you haven't noticed already, you'll see that it's quite a bit longer than my other chapters.**

**PS: Just to make this clear, I like all the Total Drama Island characters (except Geoff, who is a jerk to Bridgette in the second Aftermath show)! I _like _Gwen, Duncan, and Heather just as much as Courtney and Ezekiel, so please don't think I'm being a jerk in this chapter towards any of them, because there is a little bit of content which might suggest otherwise.**

**PS2: See my profile for more TB&DB (Total Bachelor and Dramatic Bachelorettes) extras!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**BACHELORETTE DORMS: ROOM ONE**

**Star and Aria**

* * *

Aria pulled a fancy microphone from one of her two bags and hooked it up to her CD player while Star pulled out a faux red rose from her blue and daisy print suitcase. She held the rose in her hands, then sighed and placed it carefully on the bedside table.

I think it's time I explained the layout of the room.

It was a fairly large room with chocolate brown carpet and creamy white walls. There were two Queen-sized beds with blankets matching the walls and carpet facing directly across from each other so they would have to awake and look at each other every day, two desks made of some dark wood, four bedside tables, and a nice couch in the corner. There were various pictures and vases of flowers (mostly roses) in the room, and there were scented candles EVERYWHERE.

To the girls, it felt like a less gaudy version of the Honeymoon suite at a fancy hotel.

"So," Star began, feeling like she should get to know her roomie, even _if _she liked that cutie Trent. "I guess we're sharing a room."

Aria pulled a pair of jeans from her bag and grunted affirmatively.

Star crossed her arms and perched on the end of her bed. "So you're just going to ignore me?"

"I was planning on it," The singer replied, holding a particularly ugly dress up and wondering how it got in her bag.

Star scrunched up her face and stood, arms still crossed. "Well I never," She muttered, strutting out of the room using her 'angry walk'.

Aria smiled, glad to be rid of Star.

_She thinks she's all that_, She thought. _I hate people who are so melodramatic, and have the annoying need to be the center of attention._

* * *

**BACHELORETTE DORMS: ROOM TWO**

**Gwen and Courtney**

* * *

The layout of Gwen and Courtney's room was exactly the same as Star and Aria's... except for all the annoying nicknack's the girls were laying all around the room in an effort to faze each other.

Courtney was currently setting a particularly nice 'Get Well' card she received from Trent last Winter on her bedside table where Gwen would be forced to look at it every day. Gwen, on the other hand, was hanging a picture of Duncan and herself crashing her school's latest dance on the wall where Courtney would have to wake up and look at it each morning.

Courtney glared at Gwen's picture, then hung up one of Trent teaching her guitar (and failing). Gwen icily sniffed and was about to grab another piece of her 'Duncan Memorbilia' when someone knocked on the door. Courtney, being closest to said door, answered it and was a bit shocked when she saw the Andrew and Ezekiel were standing there.

"Say it, say it now." Andrew said, pushing poor Zeke into the room. Zeke was clutching a rose, much like the one Andrew had tried to give Heather, and looked like he'd rather be _anywhere _but in that room.

Zeke stood up tall, puffed out his chest, and put on a cheesy smile before holding the rose out to Courtney and saying: "If you were a graphics calculator, I'd look at your curves _all day_."

Courtney looked from Zeke to Andrew, and finally to a grinning Gwen, then blushed furiously and put her hands on the aforementioned hips. "What, you think that just because you're the man I'm going to fall into your arms whenever you blurt out some stupid line?"

Zeke looked taken aback. "No, I'm tryin' to impress you."

"Oh really, and why is that?" She glared for a moment, but then her expression softened. "Did Duncan put you up to this? Is he trying to make me want to date him, even if the only reason is to get you away from me?"

"Mademoiselle, vhy vould you eeven sink such a sing!?" Andrew is one of those people who's accent gets harder to understand when angry, shocked, or on a sugar high. Right now, he was shocked.

"What?" The CIT cocked her head to the left.

"Use eet now, use ze line!" The French Wannabe whispered to his new-found friend.

"I dunno, I-"

"Don't sink, say!"

Zeke took a deep breath, held out his rose, and exhaled. "I'm like chocolate pudding; I look like crap but I'm as sweet as can be."

Gwen actually burst out laughing while Courtney, being the uptight CIT she is, blushed bright red and slammed the door shut, but not before Zeke could toss his rose inside.

Laying back on the bed with her legs kicking at empty air, hands wrapped around her petite stomach, Gwen managed to wheeze out: "Wow, Courtney, looks like Homeschool's got a thing for you!"

Courtney said nothing, but instead plucked the red rose from the floor and petted its wilting petals. A faint smile made it's way across her steaming red face.

* * *

**BACHELORETTE DORMS: ROOM THREE**

**Heather and Carrie**

* * *

"It's a good thing the beds are so big, you'd probably be able to hide anything smaller under your ginormous ass." The Queen Bee had her hands tightened into fists and resting on her hips. Her back was straight as a wooden plank, head held high with a strictness that demanded respect.

Needless to say, Carrie was scared to death. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it when Heather's head snapped and gave the baker her full, evil attention. Instead, she grabbed her simple suitcase and plopped it on the bed across from the window.

"Hey, Thunder-thighs, _I_want that bed." Heather was still obviously miffed as Andrew's earlier 'flirting'... that, and she wasn't about to miss out on the chance to make someone's life miserable for her own entertainment.

Carrie squeaked out an apology and plopped her suitcase onto the other bed. Heather smirked and set her many suitcases on the floor next to her bed, pulling a large mirror from the biggest one. She put the mirror on the wall next to her bed and looked at herself, frowning as she stroked her hair. She sighed, and looked on the verge of tears as she remembered her long, silky hair, comparing this ugly bob to her much-loved pre-TDI hairstyle.

Carrie noticed this and, being who she is, put a hand on Heather's shoulder. "Heather, are yo-"

"_Don't_touch me!" Heather brushed Carrie's hand off her shoulder and glared at the chubby girl's reflection in the mirror. Carrie cringed, the look in Heather's eyes burned, like one time she accidentally shut the oven door on her hand.

She scuttled away and opened her suitcase, then sighed and lifted a huge apron from it. It was covered in chocolate stains and the printed words across the pocket were faded to the point of illegibility.

Heather turned, a migraine starting, and noticed Carrie's apron. "Wow, Lardie, I know you're ass is big, but I didn't know you would bring your own toilet paper. Is there a huge toilet in there too?"

Carrie protectively stood in front of her suitcase as Heather craned to look inside. "Hon, this stuff's kinda private..."

"Private?" She cackled. "Okay then, Lardie, I won't look," The Queen Bee walked back to her bed and sat down. "I promise."

Carrie sighed and zipped the suitcase without even unpacking. You may all know that Heather would not the the kind to give up an opportunity to ruin Carrie's life, but innocent little Carrie didn't...

* * *

******BACHELORETTE DORMS: ROOM FOUR**

**Isis**

* * *

Isis opened the door to her room and nearly fainted from embarrassment. The room was far larger than the others, and it really _was _set up like a cheesy Honeymoon suite.

There was a rather large martini glass near the far left corner complete with a little olive floating around in the steaming water filling this distasteful excuse for a hot tub. The carpets were 'Romantic Red' shags, and the walls were covered in pink fur (which hadn't been brushed in quite a while) and there was a very suspicious closet near the end of her bed.

Ah, the bed, what a mess that was!

It was one of those heart-shaped beds with extra frilly pillows and sheets. There was a little remote sitting on the center of the bed with 'Heat', 'Vibrate', and 'Off' buttons on it.

Isis took one look inside the room, set down her bags, then promptly squealed and turned bright red. She pushed her bags outside, closed the door, and leaned up against the wall, huffing and puffing with her all.

"Vat is going on?" Isis turned to see Andrew and Ezekiel sitting outside one of the dorm doors (she assumed it was Heather and Carrie's room). "Are ze rooms really zat bad?"

She took a few more deep breaths, then said, in almost a whisper: "Yes, the rooms are very..." finding a word to describe that mess was difficult. "Strange."

Andrew stood and demanded to see her room, and who was she to deny him?

He walked inside, the door closing behind him.

There was a short, awkward period (lasting exactly two minutes) where Isis and Zeke glanced at the door, then at each other, finally looking to their feet.

"Zhat. Room. Ees. So..."

"Horrid?"

"Cheesy?"

"No, VOUNDERFUL!" He was smiling from ear to goofy ear, clutching the olive from the martini glass/Hot tub.

Isis facepalmed and Zeke timidly peered into the fluffy pink room.

* * *

**BACHELOR DORMS: ROOM TWO**

**Toby and Justin**

* * *

Toby scowled at the pretty boy Justin as another mirror was added to the wall. Justin had about fifty pictures of himself, each one showing one of his 'Perfect' features (hair, eyes, butt, abs, arms, shoulders...), and he also had _thousands_of mirrors. There was one positioned so that he would wake up to his reflection, one that would show his full-sized profile as soon as he awoke, and many more that showed even MORE unnecessary angles of this narcissistic model.

Toby had brought very few things in comparison to Justin's many... trinkets. He had a picture of his family, and a photo of his Rottweiler, Sydney.

Justin had used up all the space in the closet, so Toby simply kept his clothes folded in his suitcase.

"Hey, Tommy, can ya' hand me the Boar-hair brush from my bag?" The model said, his velvety voice so pathetically perfect it was sad.

Toby turned to face the model and his many mirrors, then noticed five brushes sitting on top of one of Justin's bags. One was a gigantic red blob with plastic bristles, the second one was unbearably tiny, and the three others were identical save for tags labeling them in some foreign language. he rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the labeled ones.

Justin snatched the brush without ever turning away from his reflection, and without ever thanking Toby. He started dragging it through his dark brown hair and...

"This is NOT my boar-hair brush! This is the Brazilian artificial fiber brush, this one pulls my hair out!" Justin tore his eyes from the mirror to scowl at Toby, tossing his brush to the side.

"Sorry, Justin." Toby tried to hide his amusement, but a bemused smile found itself a place on his face when Justin started feeling his hair. There was a small chunk of his bangs that hadn't wanted to part with the brush, and, while it didn't leave him bald, Justin did look slightly less attractive.

* * *

**BACHELOR DORMS: ROOM THREE**

**Russell and Duncan**

* * *

"I'm tellin' ya man, Princess is just _dying_ to get back with me." Duncan boasted, unpacking his clothes in a manner that suggested he'd brought his 'secret' picture of Courtney with him.

"I doubt it." Russell flatly stated. Duncan ignored him and kept rambling.

"I mean, what's a Princess without her neanderthal? Without her ogre?"

"She's pretty damn well off."

"Her only other choice is _Ezekiel_ the sexist kid, and there's really no competition there."

"You're right, there _is_ no competition: Ezekiel's better."

Duncan either was still ignoring Russell, or he simply didn't hear him. The punk sighed contently and pulled his 'secret' Courtney picture from the suitcase he'd just been rooting around in. "Damn she's hot."

"And?"

Duncan finally decided to pay attention to his roomie. "And what?"

"What else? There has to be something else you like about her." Russell kept his eyes on the small mound of perfectly folded T-shirts on his bed rather than face the confused punk.

"Well, she's... smart and.... hot. She's... she's..." He chuckled. "You know, I really can't think of anything else."

Russel turned and walked to the punk'd teen, standing right in his face. "And _that_ is why she won't take you back: You have NOTHING in common, and you have no real chemistry anymore."

Duncan stood stunned for a moment and Russell resumed hanging up his T-shirts.

* * *

**BACHELOR DORMS: ROOM FOUR**

**Todd**

* * *

It didn't take long for Todd to unpack his clothes, but it _did_take him a while to stop laughing over the ridiculous decor of his room. You see, the Bachelor dorms and the Bachelorette dorms look exactly alike, save for trinkets the residents might hang up and scatter around, so his room had the same cheesy hot tub and bed as Isis'.

Once he picked himself up off the floor and unpacked, he was left with nothing else to do. He contemplated talking with Duncan, but you could hear him rambling about Courtney from outside the dorm, and his ramblings weren't really all that interesting.

So he decided to test out that hot tub and brainstorm some nicknames.

* * *

Trent took a long shower, using almost three bars of soap to wash all the sweat off his body. He shampooed, rinsed, turned the shower off, toweled off, and got dressed in his usual black jeans and camo-sleeved shirt.

He tossed himself onto his bed and sighed, feeling a rather large file of papers digging into his back. Trent grabbed the file and revewed today's 'Challenge'.

Chris had wanted to keep a bit of the 'Total Drama Magic' in Total Bachelor and Dramatic Bachelorettes, so he'd made sure the producers would include challenges in the show somehow. This request ended up being fleshed out and ended up like this: The Bachelores and Bachelorettes would compete in challenges daily (most challenges including vague things usually included in shows like Rock of Love and Outback Jack), and the top two would go on a date.

"Hey, Bay-Bee!" A short, wire-thin man with a blond bob waltsed into the room just as Trent closed the Challenge file. He had on the most atrocious powder blue tux, white platform boots, and a pair of huge sunglasses. "What's shakin'?"

"Hey, Bobbie, it's good to see you." The man, Bobbie, gave Trent a rather one sided glomp. Unbeknownst to Bobbie, his white platform boots were crushing Trent's feet...

"Oh my golly, I haven't seen you since, like, forever."

Trent tried to keep his smile in place, resisting the urge to burst out laughing at his friend's strange attire and speech. You see, the last time Trent and Bobbie actually saw each other (as opposed to talking over the phone), Bobbie wasn't nearly this... well, this weird. True, Bobbie Caush had always been a fashion disaster and had a strange way of stringing words together, but at least last time he didn't have a tux straight out of the movie Dumb and Dumber.


	8. Dates and Disasters

**Once again, I'm updating. I'll just give you a clue as to the next guest host (chapter's half finished; I started typing that chapter without finishing this chapter): Psycho Hose Beast!**

**The guest host for this chapter:**

**Guest Host: Bobbi Caush (pronounced "Cash") **

**Created by: Moi, Liv.**

**Thanks to the reviewers **BrainyBrunette (Ishiko-san)**, **The Pink Rabbit**, **mbear**, and **thisobsessioniscontageous**. Also, thanks to** thisobsessioniscontageous **for a new chapter on '**The Challenges Of Love**' (excellent chapter, by the way).**

**PS: If anyone has ideas for future guest hosts and/or challenges, please let me know! Also, please check out the poll on my profile, it's all about Total Bachelor and Dramatic Bachelorettes.**

**PS2: Sorry for the long wait, not only was it hard to type out this big ol' chapter, but I also had to type it in-between falling asleep, buying medicine for a rather nasty flu, and reading my new favorite manga 'Nana'.**

* * *

"Okay, Trent, where is it?!"

Trent looked taken aback. "Where's what?"

Bobbie put on a pouty face. "You know, _it_."

Trent scratched his head, trying to make a connection, then it hit him. "Oh, _that_ it."

"Yea, that one!" Bobbie smiled his goofy gold-toothed smile, doing a little cabbage-patch. Trent jokingly rolled his eyes and chuckled, walking over to a framed guitar basic chord chart on the wall beside his bed. He took hold of it, and carefully set the framed poster on his floor. Behind it was a large, shiny red button.

"Would you like to do the honors?"

Bobbie bolted over there and stood for a moment, admiring the button before finally curling his hand into a fist and punching it down with all his might.

* * *

A siren began to sound in Bachelorette dorm Two, and the entire room began flashing red and blue.

Courtney's hands were clapped over her ears. "I'm calling my lawyers about this!"

"_**ALL CONTESTANTS MUST REPORT TO THE MAIN LOBBY IN BUILDING THREE.**_" Commanded an excited voice, giggling at the end of his command. The sirens ceased, and the room returned to it's normal colors. Gwen grabbed Courtney's hand (which had still been over her ears) and tugged her out the door.

"Hey, quit that!"

"What are you gonna do, sue me?" Gwen teased. Courtney opened her mouth to reply (probably affirmatively), but then she closed her mouth, tugged her hand away from Gwen, and ran alongside the goth girl to the main lobby... wherever that was.

**

* * *

**

MYSTERIOUS THIRD BUILDING: MAIN LOBBY

* * *

"Hey, everyone, I'm glad you made it." Trent was standing on a small stage in the very back of what appeared to be a hotel lobby. He was smiling. "I'm not so glad to announce that it's time for your first challenge."

"Challenge?" Courtney and Heather said simultaneously.

He sighed. "Yea, I'm not so happy about it myself. But, I had a say in the challenges, so I can tell you right now that there won't be any sharks, cliff dives, and little to no Chris." Everyone sighed, and Trent took this time to step aside and whisper something to the large velvet curtain on the stage.

"Hey, ladies and chaps, I am the amazing BOBBIE CAUSH!" Bobbie burst through the curtain and struck a pose, a purple feather boa tied around his waist and his sunglasses backwards on his head. "Please, hold your applause." He smiled, pulling a small remote from somewhere in his tux. "Okay, so I'm gonna tell you your challenge."

"Oh great, he's like a mix of psycho hose beast and _Harold_." Heather mumbled to no one in particular. Bobbie either chose to ignore the comment, or didn't hear her, because he pressed a button on the remote, a large screen rising up from a trap door under the stage.

"Today's challenge is called..." He paused, finally putting his goofy glasses on correctly and pushing another button. A sopping wet couple appeared on the screen. "Disastrous Dates!"

"It's not one of those 'Extream' challenges, is it?" Aria spoke up.

"Yes, yes it is, Aria. Now, let me explain the challenge." He pressed another button and a huge red jet appeared on the screen. "You have to jump out of this plane into the water below, swim to shore, then see how many people you can get to give you their cell phone number!"

"I thought you said no dives, and no dangerous challenges! What if one of us can't swim, Trent?." Courtney complained.

"You get parachutes!" Bobbie exclaimed.

Courtney sniffed. "I, for one, refuse to take part."

"Me neither," Heather stood next to Courtney, arms crossed.

"A jump from that jet could destroy my already-ruined hair!" Justin said, feeling the tiny patch of hair on his head that was an inch shorter than the rest.

"Yea, I work really hard on my hair." Star's hip was jutted out so far it could be used as a table, her hand sitting atop it.

"I actually like swimming, I mean... how bad can this really be..." Isis whispered, looking at her feet rather than Bobbie. Todd clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"And here I was thinking our little Moe here wasn't going to talk," She blushed a little bit and he smirked.

Aria put a hand on Isis' other shoulder. "Yea, you should speak up more often."

Duncan and Gwen joined the three, both making comments on the challenge. Duncan, however, just _had _to say somethingto Courtney. "Hey, Bobbie, can I share a parachute with Princess? The idea of her clinging to me in fear is pretty appealing." He wiggled his eyebrow in the ex-CIT's direction and she scoffed.

"Like I would _ever _cling to you."

"You did on the first season when I told that stupid story about the hook-handed man."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and you were just complaining about how badly you wanted Duncan back."

The punk looked shocked. "You were?"

Courtney was open-mouthed and red. "I-I did not! I said I... I said that I..." She was racking her brains for some excuse. Suddenly, she smiled. "I said I wanted Duncan to back _off_."

Duncan looked unconvinced, but he didn't get the chance to say anything more because Bobbie burst out saying: "I think it's time to get going. Trust me, you _do not_ want to be jumpin' outta this plane when it's dark."

Carrie and Isis exchanged horrified glances while Courtney crossed her arms and glared at Bobbie.

Bobbie stepped aside so Trent could talk once more. "Just as a side note, we finally have a Confession Cam up!"

**-Confession-**

_**Todd**_- He was sitting on a red couch in a room lit only with flickering red candles. "Wow, this is actually kinda nice. Better than an outhouse, at least."

_**Carrie**_- "Ooh, it smells really nice in here! Like, um... kinda spicy or something."

**-Confession-**

* * *

The contestants, Trent, and Bobbie sat in comfy red seats chattering amongst each other. Carrie was sitting with Isis and Russell while Andrew sat next to a very angry Heather and Trent was sitting with Aria.

Courtney glared at Gwen and Duncan, who were laughing with Todd and Star. "Creepy goth girl," She mumbled. "Why does she have to go after _my _Dunky?"

Zeke was confused. "Didn't you just say you didn't like him?"

She gave him a hard stare. "Why should I tell you what's going on in my head?"

"You don't have to..." He looked down at the floor of the plane, which was surprisingly clean. "I just thought, well, maybe you'd like to talk to someone."

She blinked, then looked at the prairie boy. Dirty jeans, thick clunky boots, a worn jacket, and his toque, mousy brown hair peeking out from under it. Zeke _did_ seem to be a nice guy, at least compared to Duncan.

"Well," She began, turning away from Zeke to stare at Duncan once more. "If I _admit_ to liking Duncan, he'll just get cocky and quit trying to impress me. I'll also have to _act_ like I'm... infatuated with him, and I _don't_ want to do that."

Zeke nodded, now looking at the ex-C.I.T. He really was a very good listener. "So, what is it you like about him?"

Courtney abruptly looked back at Ezekiel. Sure, she'd been asked that question before, but avoided it for lack of an answer. She couldn't really pinpoint what she liked about him. Sure, he could be sweet, but he was so concerned with not seeming like a softie, he never showed her that side, even when they were alone. Sure he was attractive, but so were Trent, guys at her school, or even Zeke...

No, Courtney, she thought, You can't think like that! Courtney shook her head, clearing all thoughts from it.

"I don't know, Ezekiel. I just know that he's... well, he's a cute, sweet guy under all the piercings and hair gel." She slumped in her seat and quietly added. "Way deep under."

Ezekiel looked over at Andrew, observing his 'Romance Expert' friend. Andrew was yawning and trying to put his arm around Heather, while sitting up a bit to see down her shirt.

Zeke, believing with all his heart that his friend was doing something right, began to inch his hand towards Courtney's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She said, not even needing to look to know what Zeke was doing.

Ezekiel tried to pull his hand back, but his jacket sleeve was caught in Courtney's hair! Courtney screamed as Zeke yanked his arm back in an attempt to free his sleeve. The two fell out of their seats (no seat belts!) and onto the floor.

The others turned to look at all the commotion. Duncan was chuckling. "Wow, Homeschool, I didn't know you had it in ya!"

"Go get her, my friend!" Andrew urged, bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Poor guy, I think Prissy'sgonna yank his arms outta their sockets." Todd whispered, nudginga grinning Toby. Even Russell, the toweringfigure of no emotion, was grinning.

You see, Zeke had somehow ended up on top of Courtney, faces less than an inch apart and legs straddling her waist. Both were red in the face. Courtney's mouth was open in shock, and Zeke was oblivious to the innuendo evident in their position and the other's comments.

"Um, I'm sorry." Zeke started to get off, but his sleeve was still attached to Courtney's hair, and he was pulled back. Their faces now weren't apart at all.

Andrew was cheering, but Duncan was fuming. "Hey, get off my girl."

Courtney pushed Zeke off of her and screamed as a strand or two of hair decided to stay with Zeke, but depart from her head. "It was an accident, and I'm _not_ your girl."

Trent, sensing a storm brewing, moved to step in, but was interrupted by Bobbie. "We're here, people, time to jump!" The tuxedo-wearing teen grabbed the closest person to him (who happened to be Justin) and strapped on a parachute, then jumped out of the plane with the model in his hands.

"NOOOO! MY HAIR!" Justin screamed.

Trent looked out of the plane, blinked, then asked. "Wasn't he flying the plane?"

No one spoke for a moment, then Heather screamed. "I'm surrounded by idiots!" and grabbed a parachute.

"Vaitfor me, my princess!" Andrew said, strapping on a parachute as the Queen Bee plummeted towards the deep blue water below.

Star and Aria were both tugging on the same parachute, while Russell was helping Isis and Carrie with theirs before finally jumping with the both of them, being the only one not to scream.

Gwen stomped over to Star and Aria, grabbed the parachute they were arguing over, and jumped, mumbling something about how they were idiots.

Trent handed the both of them parachutes, then jumped himself. Todd and Toby jumped without speaking, and neither screamed, in fact, Todd was _Yahoo_ing!

Duncan held the last three parachutes.

"Duncan, give me that now." Courtney demanded.

He pretended to think about it, then dropped one of the three outside fo the plane. "Oops, clumsy me. Now I suppose you're going to have to share with Prairie boy, Princess."

He waved as he dropped backwards out of the plane, leaving Courtney and Zeke all alone.

"Asshole." She muttered, strapping a parachute onto herself. She looked over to Zeke. "C'mon, Ezekiel, I'm not going to loose this challenge, and you're not jumping without me." She unstrapped the parachute, then re-strapped it around the two of them and jumped.

She was screaming, and Zeke probably would have been too, if only he could; his head was wedged between her breasts and it was rather hard to breath...

* * *

Toby was the first person to arrive on the beach. He brushed some of his sopping wet black hair off his face and took a deep breath. Toby had always been a rather good swimmer, and found it quite enjoyable.

Toby blinked a little bit more of the water out of his eyes, then looked around. His challenge was to get girl's phone numbers, and he could do that. He noticed a few girls sunning and lounging on beach towels, deciding they would probably have quite a few numbers on their cell phones...

-

Heather was grinning, about fifty slips of paper in her hands from random guys. They might be mean, but more often than not, Queen Bees can wrap guys around their scantily-clad little fingers. Unfortunately for Heather, most Queen Bees don't have French Wannabes following them around all the time.

Heather was reaching out for yet another phone number when Andrew came rushing towards them. "I 'ave returned, my princess!" He tackled her to the ground and gripped her around the waist tightly. "I vill never leave you again."

The two had been seperated in the water due to a rather mean tactic Heather thought up where she would dive down into the water, then swim back up and away before a sputtering and confused Andrew could catch her.

"Get _off_ me, you idiot!" She struggled to pull away from him, and looked into the eyes of the overly-buff surfer she'd been flirting with. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, aren't you going to _help_ me?" The expectancy in her eyes was not to be mistaken, and nether was the anger. The blond boy frowned and said something about not liking her attitude, wishing Andrew luck with the 'Sand-Witch'.

-

Gwen was sputtering and choking when she pulled herself from the water, a task that was fairly difficult due to the many layers of her outfit.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked. Gwen rubbed some of the water out of her eyes and saw Toby standing there, a hand extended.

She took his hand and got to her feet, stepping onto dryer sand to keep her boots from sinking into the surf. "Yeah, thanks."

"Don't mention it." He kept his tone even, emotionless.

Gwen and Toby stood there for a moment, then he handed her a VERY long piece of paper.

"What the-"

"Phone numbers, for the challenge."

She snapped shut the jaw she hadn't realized she's dropped. "How did you-"

He pointed to the girls. "It's surprisingly easy to steal a girl's phone."

Her lips formed a devious grin and eyes glinted with satisfaction. "You _stole _their phones? That is... pretty cool. I'm seriously impressed, klepto."

While Gwen was smiling, Toby kept his lips in a hard line, but she thought she was the tiniest little twitch of a corner before he turned away, no doubt to find more phones to nick.

Gwen looked at the paper, noticing how tiny and carefully printed the numbers were, a smile still frozen on her icy blue lips.

-

Carrie stood away from the crowds of people surrounding Justin and wondered how he did it. Justin wasn't particularly attractive, yet people loved him. Perhaps, she mused, it's because his eyes are so shockingly blue next to that chocolaty-brown hair.

But, she argued silently, Russell has brown hair and blue eyes, too. Yet Russell was standing alone, far away from the crowd. There were a few girls who were looking at him curiously, as if deciding whether or not to approach the teen. A few guys had tried to talk to him, feeling that they could get more girls if they hung around a silent guy like that, one that demanded respect without ever even opening his mouth. Russell had looked at them once, and they skittered away.

Carrie couldn't see what was so frightening about the boy; his gaze was always warm when _she_ dared look.

"Um, excuse me," Carrie turned to see a tall, thin girl with thick blond hair.

"Y-yes?" Carrie shifted self-consciously, wondering if she could angle herself so as not to look as chubby as she really was.

"Who's that guy over there?" The girl snapped her gum a few times, the bright pink bubbles making such a loud noise Carrie jumped when the blond crushed them between her perfectly white teeth.

"That's, um, Russell."

"You two friends?"

"Yes..."

The girl flipped her hair behind one shoulder and giggled. "Oh good," She pulled a small compact mirror from the teeny-tiny pair of shorts she was wearing and applied some powder. "Introduce me." It wasn't a suggestion, or even a request; it was an order.

Carrie bit her lips, then nodded and called to Russell. Russell looked up, gave the two a long stare, and walked over to them.

The blond girl put her makeup mirror away and held out a hand, putting on a flirtatious smile. "Hey there, handsome, I'm Mary-Lou."

"I'm Russell." He glanced at her clothes, which looked more like a bathing suit than actual clothing (remind you of anyone?). "You should put some clothes on."

Her smile faltered for a moment, then returned ten-full. "It's a beach, Babe. _No one_ wears anything more than this to a beach, unless it's a wetsuit." She glanced at Carrie's long black pants and long-sleeved pink shirt. "Well, almost no one." She faced Russell again. "Besides, I'm _so _much sexier dressed like this." She winked.

"I find Carrie to be sexier, actually." Carrie blushed and Russell kept little to no emotion in his voice. "I like a woman with meat on her bones, and I prefer one that doesn't dress like a porn star."

Mary-Lou's mouth opened and closed, like a goldfish out of water, then she got red in the face and stomped off to go stare at Justin.

"Did you really mean that?" Carrie blushed, twirling a strand of reddish-orange hair between her fingers.

"Yes. You're beautiful." And with that, he left.

-

Duncan was absolutely drowning in phone numbers the second he arrived on the beach. Having been voted the 'Hottest' guy on Total Drama Island, every single girl was throwing themselves at him (and a few guys).

"Ladies, ladies, please, there's enough of Duncan to go around." The punk said, smirking and grabbing random items from the girls. Some had locks of their hair, some had e-mails, some had addresses, and three even had underwear, but every one of them had a phone number.

"Duncan!" Screeched a voice that was obviously belonging to a certain ex-C.I.T. Duncan winced and turned to face Courtney. All his fan girls and fan guys glared at her.

"Oh give it _up_, Courtney! You've already had your chance with Dunky." Said one with an Aeropostale t-shirt and 'Punk jeans'.

You could practically see the steam coming from Courtney's ears. "_Dunky_? That's _my_ nickname for him! Not that it matters, because I _don't_ like him, and I'm here to get an apology."

Duncan didn't hear her, seeing as he was far too busy staring at her chest, which was clearly visible through her wet shirt. "I'm sorry?" The fan girls snickered and giggled while Courtney fumed and repeated herself. "Oh, so you want to apologise for makin' out with Homeschool?"

"No. I want _you_ to apologize for tossing out the _last _parachute when we had to jump from that godforsaken plane and swim to shore."

He pretended to think about it. "Hm... Okay, I'm sorry you had to share a parachute with Homeschool, Princess." She frowned and put her hands on her hips, both of which were tightly wrapped in fists. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry for tossing the last parachute outta the plane."

She finally smiled, then turned and strutted away.

Duncan let out a long wolf whistle before accepting more numbers and various pairs of underwear.

-

Todd smiled, thanking yet another girl for her phone number. Todd was a people person, making this challenge fairly easy for him.

Isis, on the other hand, had only received one phone number from a lanky, rather nerdy young man. It wasn't that she wasn't trying, it was just harder for her to convince people to freely give their numbers out to a stranger.

Todd chuckled at a joke one of the girls surrounding him made. She was rather a pretty brunette with a love of the environment. "So, here's my number," She scribbled the number onto a napkin. "Don't forget about me, okay?"

"I sure won't, muddy." She giggled at the nickname, then waved and walked over to a few friends.

Isis took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and said, her voice little more than a whisper: "Todd,"

Todd looked at Isis, trying to decide if she really spoke to him. "You called, Moe?"

She opened her eyes and stared at the redhead. "I, um," She looked down at her feet. "How're you doing. With the challenge, I mean."

He smirked and waved about three dozen pieces of paper infront of her face. "Pretty good, girls just can't keep their hands off me. How 'bout you?"

"Not too well." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Todd scratched at his chin thoughtfully. "Well, if you didn't slump your shoulders and sit at some empty table like a turtle, you'd probably get a lot of numbers. You're pretty cute, you know."

She blushed and looked up. "Really?"

"Yea, really." He pointed at a table near them and guided Isis to it, a hand on the small of her back. "Just take a seat here, roll your shoulders back, and fiddle with your hair. It might sound dumb, but give it a try."

She took a seat while Todd walked away and watched from afar. She took a deep breath, rolled back her shoulders, and threaded her fingers through her hair, an involuntary smile finding its place on her face.

_She really _is_ pretty cute_. Todd thought. The sun was at just the right angle in the sky to cast interesting shadows on her face and make her hair shine, somehow making her forest green eyes sparkle like emeralds. Todd was just shaking these thoughts from his head as a rather overly-buff surfer and his equally-pumped friends walked up to Isis.

"Hey, babe," He started, pulling a seat so close to Isis she could tell he wasn't wearing deodorant. "What's a lil' hottie like you doin' all alone out here?"

"I, um-"

"I know what she's doin'. She's waitin' for me ta' talk to 'er." One interrupted, pushing his buddy out of the way and mussing up Isis' hair. She frowned and started to say something once again, but the first of the two surfers started talking again.

"I saw 'er first, Dude."

"Yea, but I'm seriously in need of a lay, so I get the babe."

"Hey, Isis," Said a voice. "Are these jokers bothering you?"

The three of them turned to see none other than Todd. He put a hand on Isis' shoulder and smiled at the two surfers. "My girlfriend's a real sweetheart, ain't she? So, what were you talking about?"

The two surfers looked from Isis to Todd, then walked off, mumbling about how it 'sucked the babe was taken'.

"T-thanks." Isis whispered.

"No prob', Moe." He winked, then jogged off towards a group of girls.

-

"Oh my God, it's Cody!"

"Cody, I love you!"

Ezekiel stood before a group of rabid fan girls armed only with a clipboard and pen. Behind him was a rather large outhouse in which 'Cody' was hiding. "If you want to meet Cody, you have to write down your name and number, for legal purposes."

Three girls all jumped for the pen in Zeke's hand at once, and then the hair-pulling began. "No, _I_ wanna see Cody first." Yelled one. "Too bad, 'cause he's all mine!" Another screeched. The third simply grasped a tuft of each girls' hair in each hand and tugged. Zeke grabbed his clipboard and pen, then slipped out from under the girl's high-heels.

Home School clawed at the side of the outhouse until he got a good grip on it and pulled himself up. He looked around at the many girls surrounding him, each one readying themselves to pounce at the pen in his hands, then screamed: "Everyone signs the paper right now, or no one gets to see Sta-I mean Cody!"

Every single girl gasped.

"Give me that clipboard!"demanded a redheaded girl. Zeke took one look in her crazed eyes and handed over the clipboard and pen with a small, frightened whimper.

The girl furiously scrawled her name and number onto the paper, then stalked past Ezekiel and into the outhouse. As soon as she left, the other girls screamed and grabbed for the clipboard. Poor Zeke didn't stand a chance...

Meanwhile, Star was rather uncomfortable inside the outhouse, what with the Cody wig and scratchy sweater-vest, who wouldn't be?

-

"_I'm gonna let it shine, I'm gonna let it shine. Heaven's little light's gonna shine on me!_" Aria sang, a microphone in hand and foot tapping to the beat of someone's recorded karaoke version of 'Shine' by Collective Soul. "_Hey, Hey, Heaven's little light's gonna shine on me! Shine, shine on me. Shine, c'mon and shine!_" She finished with a grand crescendo, stamping her sandal-clad foot into the sand and dramatically flipping her strawberry-blond curls.

The small crowd around Aria erupted into applause, a few guys (and girls) tossing their phone numbers at the Songbird. She bowed, snagging the papers and napkins, curtsied, then shouted into the mic. "Be sure to leave your numbers, I wanna keep in touch!" A flirtatious wink later, she accepted an arm-full of phone numbers and smiled contently.

* * *

"Hey, Trent?" Bobbie checked the watch around his ankle. "What time do you suppose we should bring the kiddies back in?"

Trent checked his cell phone for the time, prefering not to stick his face anywhere near those smelly feet. "It's been an hour. I suppose we should go get 'em."

Bobbie zipped up his boots and scrambled to the door. "Then let's go, buddy-boy!"

* * *

"Well," Trent started, checking over his shoulder to make sure everyone was on the plane. "Bobbie tallied up the numbers, and we have our winners."

Courtney smiled smugly while Star fluffed her hair and rehearsed an acceptance speech in her head. Aria was beaming with pride, Gwen winking secratively at Toby, Duncan wiggling his eyebrow at Courtney, and Ezekiel rubbing a yellowish salve on his many bruises (courtesy of the many Cody fan girls). Heather was pushing Andrew away from her as he tried to snuggle with her.

Bobbie stood up from his seat near the front of the plane and started mercilessly banging on a pair of bongo drums. Trent pulled an envelope from his pants pocket, opening it just a bit and peeking at the results like a small child would peek in the attic for their Christmas presents. "Star, you are-"

"Oh, Trent, thanks you!" Star stood and strutted towards the front of the plane. "I just knew that Cody idea was golden. I'd like to thank the-"

"...Disqualified."

Her face fell. "What!? How can I be _disqualified_? I did perfectly on this challenge, I know those Cody fan girls gave me at least a dozen phone numbers each!"

"Yes, yes they did. Your Cody idea was pretty cool, but you didn't get the phone numbers as _Star_ you got them as _Cody_. I kinda don't think that's fair."

"B-but..."

"I'm sorry, Star." Trent patted her on the back and she walked back to her seat, letting lose a dramatic wail and slumping her shoulders.

"Our winner from the girls is-" Trent peeked in the envelope once more, then said: "Courtney?"

Courtney walked towards Trent, smug smile still in place. A few of the other contestants stared in open-mouthed shock. "I didn't even see her ask anyone for their number." Star not-so-quietly whispered.

Trent pinned a ribbon to Courtney's white blouse proclaiming her the winner of the first challenge, then explained. "Courtney was the only one to see that the rules said absolutely nothing about getting numbers from _strangers_. You simply had to get phone numbers from someone on the beach. She called a friend-"

"Probably a lawyer." Gwen chuckled.

"And had them come to the beach with a few hundred numbers." Trent peeked in the envelope a third time, then announced the winner for the guys as: "Toby."

"What!?" Courtney was furious. "_Duncan_ should have won! Did you see how many phone numbers he had?"

"Deja-vu." Trent muttered before answering. "Well, Toby somehow got twice as many numbers as Duncan, and most of the numbers were the same..."

Toby quietly accepted his ribbon as Courtney fumed and Bobbie started playing the Jaws theme on his bongos.

"Well, that's all folks!" Trent smiled into the camera to his right, giving a little wave.


End file.
